I'll Do It
by Natalie122333
Summary: Emily volunteers to walk Lorelai down the aisle. Takes place right after the events of the revival.


**I wrote a headcanon about this on tumblr a while back, hoping we would get to see something similar in the revival, but we didn't so I wrote this fic. Thank for reading, reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

The day had finally come, Lorelai was marrying her soulmate. In about ten minutes, the ceremony would begin. That morning, Rory had told her that she was pregnant. After Lorelai reacted with shock, Rory apologized and told her to forget about until after the big wedding. Lorelai wanted to talk to Rory about her feelings, but Rory refused. Lorelai knew Rory was trying to act selfless, but she also knew Rory was freaking out.

Lorelai reluctantly agreed to talk to Rory after the wedding. Rory said this was a day to celebrate with family and friends. Last night's elopement was more for Luke and Lorelai. Rory, Michel and Lane were thrilled to witness it. The big wedding was for the town and also for Emily, who had just gotten in from Nantucket a couple hours ago.

Sookie had just left to take her seat. Emily and Rory were still in the room with Lorelai. Lorelai was looking at herself in the mirror. The dress that Miss. Celine had designed was perfect. The dress that Lorelai had picked in 2006 wasn't the perfect dress, she realized. There was something about this dress that was so much better. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Luke is going to cry when he sees you." Rory met her mother's eye in the mirror.

"I don't know about that." Lorelai muttered, but she smiled. She had trouble picturing Luke crying.

"If he doesn't tell you how beautiful you are, he's a fool." Emily stated.

Lorelai smiled again. She looked around the room and her smile fell. Her heart ached.

"Mom?" Rory gasped.

Lorelai felt her eyes fill with tears and she let out a sob.

Rory immediately went to her mother's side; putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Dad's not here… he can't be here. I miss him so much." Lorelai choked.

Emily looked away, clearly overcome with emotion.

Rory moved closer and held Lorelai tight. "I miss him too. It feels like something's missing without him."

Lorelai cried silently. Rory had also started to cry.

Emily remained a couple feet away from them. She didn't speak or move.

Lorelai pulled away from Rory. "He can't walk me down the aisle." She sobbed.

"I'll do it." Emily said suddenly.

Lorelai and Rory turned to face her.

"I can walk you down the aisle." She declared. "If you're okay with that,"

Lorelai looked at her mother. She could see that Emily had also teared up. Lorelai knew that it was the right thing to do, allow her mother to walk her down the aisle.

They could hear music playing outside, the ceremony had started.

"I'll go try to delay things a little." Rory said quickly and she ran out of the room. She was the maid of honour and she would be walking next to Jess, who was the best man.

"Okay." Lorelai told Emily.

Emily stepped closer, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have it any other way, Mom… I mean I wish Dad was here." She took a shaky breath. "But I can't think of anyone else who I'd want next to me."

Emily smiled gently. "Thank you." She pressed her lips together, clearly trying to stop herself from crying.

Lorelai put a hand on Emily's shoulder.

"He would be so proud of you." Emily sniffed.

Lorelai smiled softly. "I think he would be mad at Luke for not using the money to start a franchise."

Emily shook her head, "No. He would be proud of how far you've come. You started your own business, you're expanding the business, and now you're marrying the man you love. Your father would be very proud of you, just like I am."

Lorelai gasped quietly. She never thought she would hear her mother say that. Tears fell down her cheeks.

"Stop crying, you'll ruin your makeup." Emily said.

Lorelai laughed. She turned around and picked up a tissue which was lying on the makeup table. She wiped at her face and then turned back to Emily.

"Thank you, Mom." She said simply. Then she surprised herself and Emily by leaning down and pulling her mother into an embrace.

Emily patted Lorelai's back and then pulled away quickly.

Rory came back into the room. "Are we ready?" She asked.

Lorelai grinned, "We are." She glanced at herself in the mirror one last time.

* * *

After they watched Rory and Jess walk around the corner, Lorelai gently touched her mother's arm, "Ready?"

"Yes." Emily answered.

Lorelai looped her arm through Emily's and they took the first step together. When Lorelai saw Luke standing there waiting for her, she couldn't help but grin.

Luke caught Lorelai's eye and beamed. When she got closer, Lorelai swore she saw a tear on his cheek. She smiled again, remembering Rory saying Luke would cry.

Once Emily had taken her seat, Luke grabbed Lorelai's hands. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

He could tell she had been crying.

Lorelai looked at Emily and then back at Luke. She smiled.

"I'll be okay." She told him.

Luke smiled back and brushed his thumb against the back of her hand.

Lorelai looked up briefly. _Hi Daddy, I hope you're looking down on us... smiling._

"You look beautiful." Luke said softly.

Lorelai smiled, "And you look hot." She giggled when he blushed.


End file.
